What happened last night?
by alexis.summer
Summary: One night at a party, Edward made an unforgivable mistake. What are the repercussions of his actions and who will it implicate? Will it cause Nerdward to finally deal with the real world that he has been avoiding from for 17 years?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight," Stephenie Meyer does.

Warning: The ending may suggest at themes which not everyone may be comfortable with.

EPOV

Damn, what did Jazz gave me? The room was spinning around me, as I struggled to climb up the stairs. I should not have let Emmett coerce me into coming for Jessica Stanley's party. I knew it was going to be a bad idea. None of Jessica Stanley's party ever come to a good end. The cops were always here to bust the party when we get too loud, the football team and the swim team always end up fighting in her backyard or someone gets roofied and becomes the joke of Forks High for the next few months as pictures of their naked body gets decorated with sharpies from everyone at the party gets on Facebook. Yeah, what the hell did I even come to the party in the first place

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Eddie, you have to come for the party tonight. You need to live a bit, stop cooping yourself inside the dark room of yours. No wonder you're such a pale ass, you don't even see the sunlight!"

People don't normally know me as Emmett Cullen's (quarterback of Fork's High, our town hero as he is probably the only one who is capable of joining the NFL from pathetic Forks) brother but rather 'Nerdward'. Well, I guess setting up the Photography club makes you a nerd and a loser. Especially when your club only has two other members. Angela Webber is a shy girl, who is always hiding behind her hair. However, she takes the best photos I've ever seen. I think she uses her photos as a way to express herself, just like me... And then we have Eric Yorkie too. Eric is Angela's boyfriend, and that is the only reason why he joined the Photography club. He was afraid that I'd seduce Angela and steal her. Eric is really insecure and he always throw me death glares whenever I discuss about the new theme for the Photography club bulletin board with Angela. I'm guessing it's just his facial problem that is contributing to his security issues. Eric has really bad acne, something that I'd thankfully moved on from after my awkward puberty stage from 14. When I was 14, I had braces and acne. Now my braces are gone and my face is acne free but my Emmett still does not let me forget that. He would call me braceface all the time at home.

"Come on Eddie, you have to go! Bella Swan will be there." Emmett said.

How low of him to pull the Bella Swan card. Bella Swan is the prettiest and may I add sexiest girl in Forks High. Her dad, Chief Swan is very protective of her. However poor Charlie Swan does not know of Bella's extra-curricular activity. Let's just say that Bella is a risqué person. She is part of the cheerleading squad. Forks High's cheerleaders not only cheer for our school teams but also organise several charity events monthly. We have bikini clad cheerleaders and their monthly car washes and the Christmas Forks High version of Victoria Secret Fashion show. Bella is the hottest cheerleader, with Rosalie second. Rosalie and Emmett are fuck buddies but I know deep down Emmett wants to ask her to be his girlfriend but he did not want to be teased by his teammates so he just call Rosalie his fuck buddy. Bella Swan is totally different, she is not anyone's fuck buddy. Not that no one wants her but no one dares to fuck her. Nobody wants to cross Charlie Swan. However she always leave guys with a massive problem at every car wash. The way her brown wavy curls shimmer under the sunlight as her pouty lips curl into a smile as the cheerleaders tell each other jokes is enough to give me a massive erection. Oh, did I mention her gorgeous figure too? I'm sure she is a C cup and her bikini always seem to be too small for her and I always see her erected nipples through the bikini. Poor girl must be really sensitive. I always imagine how her breasts would feel like in my hands, would it fit my hands perfectly? How my tongue would feel when I lick her nipples as if they were the sweetest candy in the world...

Okay, I need to stop thinking about Bella Swan now. I most certainly did not want to get a stiffy in front of Emmett. "Who cares about Bella Swan? Anyway I have to rush out the portraits for Arts Appreciation week, I don't have time to go to the party." I said. "Sure bro, continue to deprive yourself of a social life. Just in case you want to come, it's at 930pm. You know Jessica Stanley's place don't you." Emmett said before walking off.

Emmett's words keep resonating in my head as I spend the evening in the school's dark room. Do I really need to loosen up and live a bit? Act like a normal teenager? And Bella Swan... The angel in my dreams will be there. No, no I would not go. Bella Swan is way out of my league. My inner monologue was killing me. I decided to turn out the radio and hopefully drown out my inner conflict. Listening to Debussy while developing the photos were my two favourite things to do in the entire world. Now I have peace...

Just one more photo left and I'll be done. I gave the photo one good shake before leaving it to dry. Then I saw it. It was a photo of Bella Swan. She was lying on the grass patch with her eyes closed and a small smile across her face. I remember taking this photo. It was break time and I took my sandwich and went out to the grass patch and eat. I dislike the crowd in the canteen, they're too noisy for my liking. I prefer the grass patch. The only people here were either those who came out to get stoned or... Me. Well, at least they are not noisy. After finishing my sandwich and was walking back to class, I saw her. Bella Swan, lying right there in the grass patch. Quietly, I took out my camera and took that photo of her. My camera can never do that angelic beauty any justice, her beauty can never be captured on film. Then I went back to class and hope that she did not found out what I just did, I am not a stalker.

That photo gave me a courage boost. It's time for me to man up and go out there and face the world. Have a normal social life, according to Emmett. I looked at my watch and realised it was 1130pm already. The party started two hours ago, and I hope Bella Swan would still be there.

I threw on my leather jacket and made my way to Jessica Stanley's place. The place was booming with music and it was filled with smoke and drunk people when I got there. I was already starting to regret and was about to turn and leave when I heard Emmett's voice. "YO EVERYONE, MY BROTHER IS HERE. EVERYONE GIVE HIM A WARM WELCOME!" Then everyone in the room, at least those sober enough were shouting "Welcome!" I did pick up on the fact that they didn't mention my name but then again, they wouldn't know my name. Heck, they didn't even know that Emmett was my brother. "So baby bro, what are you doing here? Finally decided to grace us with your presence today. Something must be going wrong. OH NO ARE YOU AN ALIEN PRETENDING TO BE MY BROTHER? Who are you and what have you done to Edward!" Emmett shouted. "Yeah, very funny. I'm just taking your advice to have a normal social life. Isn't this what you want?" I said. "Hell yeah baby bro, that's the way to live!" he said and patted me on the back before disappearing into the crowd again.

I was like a lost sheep in the party. I helped myself to a can of beer and stood in a corner observing the crowd. "Very wallflower of me" I thought and snickered at the thoughts of comparing myself to Charlie. Then I saw her. My brown beauty. I locked eyes with a set of chocolate brown eyes that sparkles under the light. I was immediately captivated. I found myself walking in her direction when suddenly someone bumped into me. It was Jasper with a tray of brownies. I swept off the crumbs on my leather jacket and looked up to find that Bella was gone. Damn Jazz, so much for ruining it. "Hey Edward, is that you? Can't believe you're here. Oh I have to tell Emmett this is so cool! Our little Eddie is here!" Jasper and Emmett are best friends, and the two of them have amazing chemistry on the field. They are dubbed as the golden duo by the coach. He was always very nice to me, not only because I was Emmett's brother. That is one thing I like about Jazz, he had a pure heart and he has the special ability to connect with people. I found myself opening up and talking to him easily when Emmett first introduced him to me. "Yeah he knows I'm here. No need to make a big fuss." I mumbled, still slightly pissed that Jazz ruined my special moment with Bella. "Oh somebody is cranky tonight. Here, have a special brownie. I'm sure it'll cheer you up." he said, offering the tray of chocolately goodness to me. I realised that my last meal with during lunch and I was actually starving so I took two pieces of the brownies and ate them greedily. Jazz just gave me a look of shock and smirked before saying "Oh boy, good luck." before waltzing away. How weird of him...

After awhile, I started to feel dizzy. My visions were getting blurry and the room seems to be spinning around me. Oh gosh, what is happening to me. I need a lie-down so badly, my head hurts. I struggled to climb up the stairs as I desperately seek somewhere to lie down on and I need to get away from the crowd. They make the headache worse.

I struggled up the stairs and I almost fell a couple of times but I kept a firm hold on the bannister. The second level of Jessica Stanley's house were filled with several rooms. I went to the room nearest to me and turned the door knob. Once I open the door, I was greeted with the sight of Bella Swan. She was curled up in a four poster bed. Her long brown curls were covering her face as I heard her gentle rhythm breathing. She looks like an angel even in her sleep. I know I should walk away and find another room but I found myself closing the door behind me and locking it. What am I doing? I have no control over my own body right now. It seems to have a mind of its own. I walked towards the bed, kicked off my boots and lay down beside Bella Swan. I wrapped my arms around her and inhaled her scent. She smells like spiced vanilla. It was as if her scent has a special effect on me as I immediately felt my erection growing. I was spooning Bella Swan and shamelessly rubbing my erection against her now. "Oh please don't wake up now, please continue to sleep." I thought to myself. I have no idea what I'm doing, I can't even stop. My body won't listen to the rational side of me anymore!

After a few more grinds into that voluptuous ass of hers, I could not take it anymore. I zipped down my pants and let my poor cock free. Poor boy has been trapped in there for so long and it was starting to hurt. I started to stroke myself when continuing to inhale her scent. Goodness I think I can cum just by inhaling her scent. I have not lose my virginity yet even though I am 17 already. Everyone my age has probably fucked at least five or six different chicks but not me. I always believed in saving myself for marriage and besides, who would fuck me? I'm nerdward!

My fingers then lifted the hems of her white dress and pass her white lacy underwear. She was bare and there were juices leaking out of her lady parts already. How weird. I started to stroke her pussy with my finger. She was still asleep. That's great. I really do not wish for her to wake up now and find a stranger stroking her pussy. She was already wet when I slip a finger into her. Slowly I pumped my fingers into her, letting her get used to it. From the way her muscles contracted so tightly around my finger, I'm sure she was a virgin. Slowly, once I get a rhythm, I added another finger and slowly up it to three fingers. She was milking my fingers by then and I desperately wanted to bury myself in her now. I removed my fingers from her tight pussy and licked it. She taste so sweet and heavenly. I couldn't wait anymore. I lined my erection at her entrance and pushed in. Oh fucking god, it feels so fucking good. Her muscles contracted so tightly against my dick. I feel the smooth walls of her pussy as I started moving at a ferocious speed. Fuck yeah, sex feels so fucking good. How the fuck did I believe that I should wait till marriage?

I could feel my orgasm coming. I continued pumping harder and harder and with a deep guttural moan, I spilled my seeds into her. I could feel myself going soft inside of her and I roll over and fell asleep.

I just lost my virginity to Bella Swan and it feels so fucking good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N: Hi everyone this is my first story and I would really appreciate you guys leaving your comments to help me improve. My next update would be within a day or three depending my my schedule. I promise you that there is so much more to this story! Cheers everyone!

Okay, I know this seems like a rape chapter. I really don't want to spoil the following chapters for you guys so I'll leave you with this. I am totally 100% against rape. I do not advocate rape at all. I hope this clears all potential misunderstanding!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight," Stephenie Meyer does.

EPOV

"Hello, anybody inside? I need you to open up!"

What is with the ruckus? I rubbed my eyes groggily and look at my surroundings. Where the hell am I? I sat right up in panic and look at the mess that I'm in. My fucking dick was hanging out of my boxers and I had cum all over my jeans. Great, just great. I dressed up immediately and tried to figure out what happened. My head was still pounding and I was trying my best to remember what have just happened. As I struggled to remember what have just happened, the banging got louder. "I'm going to knock down this door if you do not open by the count of three." a male voice shouted. "I'm coming, give me a second." I replied and I opened the door. Charlie Swan's face greeted me and I immediately blanched. I remembered what just happened. I fucked Bella Swan while she was still asleep. Oh fuck, I just raped Bella Swan and now the Chief is here to arrest me. I broke out into cold sweat and started hyperventilating. "Son, are you all right? What are you doing at this kind of party? Shouldn't you be at home studying?" Charlie asked with genuine concern. Okay, at least he have not found out yet. I need to get out of here. "Oh, I was just passing by and decided to say hi to everyone. I just got so tired and decided to take a nap in the room. Please don't tell Carlisle and Esme. I promise to never attend such parties again!" I pleaded with Charlie. I hope he did not see through my lie as I do not think that I will be able to live till tomorrow if he found out what I did a few hours ago. "Alright son, you better keep to that promise. I know you're a decent boy, so I want you to go straight home right now." Charlie warned me sternly. Without a second thought, I ran home immediately. What the fuck have I done...

I could not sleep, not even Claire De Lune could lull me to sleep tonight. All I can think of how is how I have just raped Bella Swan. Where is she now? Have she told anyone? Will she tell anyone? Do I ask her about it? Numerous questions filled my mind, but I have no answers to any of them. I decided to take a bath hoping it'll clear my head. As I lie in the bath and contemplated my foolish actions, I found myself thinking of Bella Swan. Her bare pussy milking my dick, and how tight she felt. I did not even realise it but I was subconsciously stroking my hard member already. I fantasised about how it would be better if she was awake, screaming my name, begging me for more. How I would grab her breasts and teased her till oblivion. I picture her riding my cock and shouting my name. That was it, I could feel my dick twitch and I cum onto my hand. Fuck, I am so disgusted with myself. I just raped her hours ago and I'm still fantasising about her. I'm definitely sick in the mind. What the fuck did Jazz gave me?

I cleaned myself up and prepare for school. I must do the right thing and take responsibility for whatever that have happened last night. I picked a grey basic tee and a Levi's skinny cut jeans from my wardrobe and tried to tame my hair but it was useless. My hair seems to have a life of its own. I grabbed my bag and headed down to the kitchen. Carlisle was reading his newspaper while Esme was busy preparing breakfast. The smell of bacons and eggs wafted through the kitchen and my stomach growled. "Woah son, are you that hungry? And have you seen Emmett? He hasn't return home the entire night." I was about to stupidly tell Carlisle that Emmett was at Jessica Stanley's party and indirectly confessed that I was there too when Emmett walked through the kitchen. Just in time, I nearly exposed myself. Carlisle then began to drill Emmett with questions and I prayed that he would not tell on me. I gobbled down my breakfast and left immediately despite my parents offer to drive me to school. I needed the walk to clear my head and I know that on the way to school, I'll pass by Bella Swan's place.

After 20 minutes of walking in the cold streets of Fork, my teeth were clattering. I had left my leather jacket at Jessica Stanley's place. After pacing outside the front door of Bella Swan's house for a rough 10 minutes, I finally gathered my courage to knock on her door. She opened up the door and gave me a quizzical look, as though she is shocked that I'm here to talk to her.

"Sorry but, do I know you?" she said. What? Did she not remember my face or is she feigning ignorance? "I'm Edward Cullen. Emmett Cullen's brother." I said timidly. Way to go Cullen, show her how you're just like a timid little mouse. "Okay hello Edward Cullen, do I know you? I know Em but not you. Can I help you?" she said in an exasperated tone. Now I was getting really confused. Why does she want to act as though she has no business with me? Perhaps she does not know that I'm the one who slept with her last night. "I want to talk to you about last night, about what happened at Jessica Stanley's party. I know I did some unforgivable things and I really wish you can forgive me. I wasn't feeling well and I don't know what got over me. I didn't mean to err... Sleep with you." After finishing my sentence, I looked up at her and saw a look of fury across her face. This is it, she just found out what I did to her. She is going to get Charlie to kill me.

"Okay Edward Cullen, I don't know what the fuck you're trying to do but I need you to get off my porch now before I get a freaking gun to blow off your head." she shouted. I don't need a second warning as I immediately backed off and sprinted away.

My life is through. She is going to kill me now that she knows. I was genuinely scared out of my wits now. I need to talk to somebody. Once I reached school, I went straight for the gym to find Jazz. Everyone started staring at me. Of course. "What the hell is Nerdward doing in the gym? He can't even lift a dumbbell!" is probably the thought that is filling everyone's head now. I immediately singled out Jazz and pulled him aside. "Hey Eddie, I got to say I'm shocked. First you turn up at the party and now you're at the gym. Looks like you are finally joining the real world eh?" he joked. When I didn't laugh or retort him, he knew something was up. "What's wrong Ed? Did something happened? Is it Emmett? Tell me what's going on. You're as pale as a sheet, stop scaring me!" he exclaimed. I recounted last night's event and told him about how I've raped Bella Swan. I expected him to be repulsed by my actions and beat me up but instead he just laughed. What is with everyone's weird reaction? Jazz was bending over in laughter, with tears spilling out of his eyes. "Oh Ed, I love your sense of humour. When did you get it? I really got tricked for a moment." he said. At that point I was livid, how can he treat this as a joke? I could not stand it anymore and I shouted "JAZZ, HOW IS IT FUNNY WHEN I'VE JUST RAPED BELLA SWAN?"

After that I realised my mistake as everyone in the gym turned to stare at me. Many of them had murderous glares in their eyes especially Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. They had been pining over Bella Swan since middle school. That's it, I'm officially dead.

A.N: Well, I just couldn't help but give you guys another chapter because I really have so much fun writing the chapters and I have to resist to hard to prevent spamming you guys with even more chapters. And let me reiterate, I am totally against rape. I do not advocate rape at all. So we'll see how this go eh? ;) Cheers everyone! And reviews to help me improve are appreciated!

Oh, and BPOV should be next! :) See you guys soon xx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight," Stephenie Meyer does.

BPOV

Last night was a total disaster. I had no intentions of going to Jessica Stanley's party. I knew Charlie was going to bust them for being too loud, or the neighbours will probably report some fights. It was typical of such parties, and I've never been a fan of them. People always thought that I am a party animal just because I'm a cheerleader. How stereotypical of them. Well, I cannot vouch that the jocks of Forks' High can defy their stereotype for being dumb, but I can assure you that I am not your typical cheerleader.

Moving back to Forks after years of living with my mum and her boyfriend Phil at Arizona was hard. I was known as the new girl and if it was not bad enough, I am the daughter of Chief Swan. Nobody dared to befriend me and I spent my first day in high school being shunned by everyone.

Everyone probably thought I was a no life loser just because Charlie is a police. Only Rosalie came up to talk to me on my first day. Initially, I was intimidated by her. Rosalie looked like Aphrodite and she had all the boys clamouring over her. I still remember how she approached me to join the cheerleading squad.

Back in Arizona, I used to take gymnastic classes when I was little. I figured, joining the cheerleader can put my gymnastic skills to use. And soon after joining the cheerleader squad, Rose and I became fast friends. Word soon spread around that Bella Swan wasn't that uptight loser that they expected to be and I soon earned myself a notorious reputation. I guess it was just the inner rebel in me wanting to act out. I did not want to be known as Bella Swan, daughter of Chief Swan. I want to be known as Bella Swan, just me and myself alone.

I was lounging in bed, watching "The Breakfast Club" with a pint of Ben and Jerry's when I received a text from Jacob. "B, where the hell are you! Get your ass to Stanley's place now. J." Normally I would have ignored anyone else. There was no way in hell I'm giving up a night to myself with my favourite food and movie but it was Jacob. Jacob Black was my childhood best friend and we lost touch when I moved to Arizona. When I got back to Forks, he was no longer the little boy who loved making mudpies. Jacob seemed to triple in size and he definitely had the rock hard abs to go with his big defined arms. I was instantly swooning over him and I developed a crush on him since then. I never told him how I felt, as I did not want to ruin our friendship and make things awkward between us.

I jumped out of bed, put on my favourite white lace skater dress and black high-cut Converse and headed over to Jessica Stanley's place. Her house was packed with everyone from school and it was smoky inside. Have they not heard of ventilation? How stupid of them to smoke in a confined area.

I scanned through the room and was trying to find Jacob when I saw him... He had Leah Clearwater and his arms and they were engaging in a heavy make out session. I cleared my throat awkwardly and made my presence known.

"Hey B, you're finally here! This is Leah. And Leah, this is Bella." he introduced us. I pointed to the drinks and said awkwardly "I need to get myself a drink. Excuse me." As I walked away, I felt Jacob follow me. "Woah B, I can't believe it. Leah told me she was coming to this party and I knew I had to come. She was playing dare or double dare with her friends and they dared her to kiss the hottest guy in the room. And guess who she kissed? ME. She is definitely the one for me. I love girls who take the initiative." he said. Woah, dare or double dare? Are they still in middle school or something? "That's cool, Jake! Hey look, I can't stay. When Charlie bust this party, I can't be here or I'll be grounded." He gave me a hug and before those traitorous tears could fall, I ran out of Jessica Stanley's house. I didn't even change out of the dress as I lie in bed and cried my heart out that night. I was foolish to think that Jake could even like someone like me.

I could not run anymore, I could not hide. I tried but it always catches up with me. I reached a dead end and I knew this was the end of my life. As I turned around, I saw his topaz eyes glimmering in the dark. He snarled and show off his ferocious fangs as he advanced towards me. I was dead.

"Knock knock" I heard someone knocking on the main door. Thank goodness for that knocking, it woke me up from the terrible nightmare that I've been having. I've been having weird dreams about some topaz eyed vampire chasing me around for the past few weeks. It was silly that I was even afraid of it. Vampires do not exist! And even if I had to dream about vampires, why did I have to dream of this topaz eyed stranger? I would rather dream of Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt in 'Interview with a Vampire'.

I went down and open the door slightly to greet whoever who could have drop by at such an early timing. Thank goodness the person woke me up from a nightmare or I'm going to beat the living daylight out of them for ruining my sleep.

There that stranger was. In a grey shirt that hugged his body snugly and the skinny jeans with high-cut Converse. He sure has some fine taste, at least that is how I think. I quickly shook of the look of lust out of my eyes and put on an angry face. He should probably feel the wrath of Bella Swan for dropping by so early.

"Sorry but, do I know you?" I asked in a hostile tone. Poor boy's eyes widened as he registered the harshness of my voice. "I'm Edward Cullen. Emmett Cullen's brother." he mumbled timidly. At that instance I almost felt bad for scaring this poor boy. And was he sure he is Em's brother? Em is cheeky and confident despite his macho look. And here his brother was, like a timid little mouse. "Okay hello Edward Cullen, do I know you? I know Em but not you. Can I help you?" I asked. What does Em's brother want from me? "I want to talk to you about last night, about what happened at Jessica Stanley's party." he said. What? Did he witness me fleeing the house in tears? Oh goodness this is embarrassing. "I know I did some unforgivable things and I really wish you can forgive me." At this point, I was really confused. He must have confused me with someone else because I sure as hell did not even see him last night. I did not even know he existed till five minutes ago! I wanted to stop him right there but he just kept going on. "I wasn't feeling well and I don't know what got over me. I didn't mean to err... Sleep with you." I almost lost it at that point. Is this some joke? Am I on Punk'd? I was furious, how dare he make a joke of such matter? I may have a notorious reputation but I am still a virgin! I am not those kind of girls to sleep around. Cheesy as it may sound, I'm waiting to lose it to the right guy. And before last night, I was naively thinking that it would be Jake.

"Okay Edward Cullen, I don't know what the fuck you're trying to do but I need you to get off my porch now before I get a freaking gun to blow off your head." I shouted. I was very much tempted to get Charlie's gun to blow this guy's head off. He should have known better than to mess with the Chief's daughter. Charlie took me hunting pretty often and you can definitely say I know how to fire a gun.

This is officially a bad week. First, I had to witness Jake kiss Leah Clearwater and now I'm subjected to some stupid prank by Edward Cullen? Or is that even his name? I did not even know Em has a brother. I walked back to my bedroom with a defeated sigh. This is really a bad week.

The moment I got out of my truck, everyone starting crowding around me. "Bella, are you alright? Does Charlie know? How did he managed to do that?" all the girls asked. I was confused. I have no idea what they were talking about. When I told them I had no idea what they were talking about, they just shake their head in pity and hugged me. This is definitely the weirdest morning ever.

In Trigo class, Mike immediately came up to me and said "Bella, why did you let him do that to you? Are you alright now? Have you gone to the doctor? Did you take the morning after pill? Did he wore protection? Are you on the pill?" I was immediately taken aback by the bombardment of weird questions. I had enough of this. What is with everyone and their weird questions? "What the fuck is it Mike? Why is everyone asking me such questions? Am I supposed to know something?". Mike then explained to me everything and I was fuming mad by then. How dare that 'Edward Cullen' guy played such a prank on me and then tell the entire school about it? He was so dead.

I ran out of the classroom, searching for the jerk. He was so going to pay for this. As I ran past the gym, I could hear people shouting. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH BELLA. TAKE THAT EDWARD CULLEN. NOT EVEN EMMETT CAN SAVE YOU FROM THIS." I saw a group of guys crowding in a circle kicking and hitting a poor and defenceless boy. I walked into the gym and broke the circle apart. And then I saw him. Bruised and bleeding. He looked up to see why they stopped. Those emerald green orbs stared right at me. I was immediately captivated by them...

A.N: Hey guys, finally a chapter to clear up all the previous misunderstandings. I hope this did not disappoint and there'll be more to come real soon. Comments on how I can improve will be very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

No beta, all mistakes my own.

* * *

BPOV

Those emerald green orbs seemed to pierce through my soul and I let out an inaudible gasp. I was supposed to feel angry, to urge them to kick him harder and throw a few more punches but I was not. "What are you guys doing? Leave him alone." I said as I offered a helping hand to Edward Cullen. He looked away and refuse to accept my hand. Was he twelve? I'm helping him out here and he refuses to accept it! "Fine, be that way! Let them beat you up for all I care." and with that, I turned around and walked away from him.

"So Bella, do you want to watch EVOL with me? The movie, Love spelled backwards. Then we can go for milkshakes after that, if you're up for it." Mike Newton asked.

Ever since the entire Forks High heard of the 'Edward Cullen-raping-Bella Swan' saga, all the guys thought that I would go out with them and do the deed since I was no longer a virgin. I wondered if they were delusional when I said that I wasn't raped by Edward Cullen and in fact had no idea who he was.

Mike's preposition was the last straw. If everyone thinks that I am no longer a virgin, then so be it. A plan quickly unfolded in my mind and I went in search of the bane of my existence - Edward Cullen. This could be fun.

EPOV

I knew shouting that out loud in the changing room was a huge mistake. Damn me and my lack of social awareness.

Emmett pulled me aside and said "Fuck bro, I don't know what's up with you but you can't say shit like that. I'm late for football practice. I'll talk to you when we get home. Meanwhile, watch your back and shut your trap. You have a death wish if you keep on doing this." Great, even Emmett don't believe me. So everyone thinks that just because I am a nerd, I can't bed Bella Swan? Okay not really bed, since I kind of forced myself onto her when she was unconscious. And maybe it is indeed that unbelievable. With my messy locks that could rival a lion's mane, I look like a mad scientist.

I was too caught up in my inner monologue when I was suddenly shoved into a wall. Before I had a chance to look at who the culprits were, I felt them kicking me. I couldn't retaliate even if I wanted as the kickings went on relentlessly. I hated myself for being so weak, not being able to defend myself and fight back. I hated being Nerdward, but that is who I am and I can't change it. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I heard her voice. I can recognise that angelic melody anywhere. Great, now she has to see me in such a pathetic state. The kickings stopped immediately and I looked up. There she was, with a look of pity on her face as she extended her hand. You would think that I'd be grateful for that but I'm not. I don't need her help at all, I disrespected her with my actions that night so I should be the one helping her and not the other way round. I do not need helping or any sympathy. When I didn't accept her helping hand, she shouted "Fine, be that way! Let them beat you up for all I care."

Care? Since when she does even care for me? Since when does Bella Swan, the most popular cheerleader in Forks High cared for anyone except for herself? All of the cheerleaders are just self-absorbed and have no care for others at all. Bella Swan is no exception.

"There'll be more to come from us and the rest. I suggest you better run and hide whenever you see us because we'll fucking give you hell, you son of a bitch." Tyler spat as they walked away.

This is it. I had enough. Sure, I made a mistake and I'm willing to pay the price for that but definitely not this way. They're just out to humiliate me, to impress Bella Swan. I'm going to atone for my sins the right way. But how should I do so...

I picked up my books that were scattered around the floor and pick myself up. I can't let them bring me down, I must be stronger than this. I headed towards the cafeteria and immediately I could feel everyone's eyes on me and hear their whisperings. I am stronger than this, I am stronger than this, I am stronger than this I whisper this mantra to myself. I found myself an empty table at the corner of the cafeteria and took out my iPod to shut myself out to the world.

As I turned my head fractionally, I saw her. Sitting in the table with all the popular people, the jocks and the cheerleaders. Mike Newton was sitting beside her, a tad too close for comfort, saying some things to her. She was clearly trying to get away from her as I saw her lean towards Rosalie.

I turned my head back and focused on a plan to atone for my sins. I closed my eyes and indulged in the reprieve that my iPod provided me. I really want to just be a wallflower.

As Paolo Nutini's melodic voice filled my ears, I felt a shadow casted upon my close eyelids. Someone is at the table, in front of me. I squint my eyes, bracing myself for the imminent attack. It's probably one of the jocks, trying to attack me again to impress Bella. Geez, so much for standing up for myself. After a few seconds, there was nothing. No punches, no drinks splashed on my face and I risk a peek. There she was, Bella Swan right in front of me with an amused expression on her face. I gulped and stare right into her chocolate-brown eyes. Maybe this is a chance at atonement, she has come to punish me.

* * *

A.N

Sorry for the extremely long wait. Life has been hectic. My major exams ended and I was in a deserted area for my holidays with no access to the Internet at all.

And just to clear things up, Edward did not rape Bella at all. It was those brownies that made him hallucinate. I'm sure we all know what brownies at frat parties has. ;) Bella knows clearly that no such things happened and Emmett thinks Edward is just sprouting nonsense so he does not care about what Edward says


	5. Chapter 5

No beta. All mistakes my own. 2 chapters in a day! I hope everyone is enjoying it. Constructive comments are highly appreciated! :) Merry Christmas xx

Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight," Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

BPOV

I looked around the cafeteria, basically anywhere except for Mike Newton. Gosh, he really disgust me. His blonde hair styled to perfection with wax and baby blue eyes made him the perfect American boy and he is not my type at all. I don't even know what is my type. I have never felt anything for anyone at Forks High. I wonder if there is something wrong with me.

As my eyes combed the cafeteria, I spotted the bane of my existence sitting in a corner with his eyes closed and earpieces in each of his ears. Lets get down to action. Step one, get to know him. Since I'm going to war, I need some alliances don't I? After all, didn't Sun Tzu said "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?"

Abruptly, I stood up and dragged my chair against the floor of the cafeteria. Mike was in the midst of retelling how he helped in the victory of the latest game and he looked up at me. "Hey Bella, where are you going?" he asked in a slightly irritated tone. He is probably unhappy that I disturb his story time but I had no more patience to entertain him anymore. "None of your business." I replied curtly and walked towards Edward Cullen. As I was nearing his table, I saw his serene look immediately changed to one of fear. One moment his eyelids were peacefully shut and next, he was forcing it close as if he was anticipating an attack but couldn't bear to witness it coming. I stared at him for a few seconds and his expression remained the same. Of fear. I laughed to myself, seriously how much weirder can he get? Then he opened his eyes and once again, I felt drawn in by his emerald green eyes. I can stare at those beauty forever.

"Hi. Can I help you?" he stammered. "I think we got on to a bad start, and I would like to rectify that. Hi, my name is Bella Swan and its nice to meet you. Is the seat next to yours taken?" I asked sweetly. I wanted to vomit at my own sweet tone, it sounded so fake like Jessica Newton, but I was aiming to be nice. And I knew the seat wasn't taken, I just had nothing to say. "No, no, not at all." he replied hurriedly. That poor boy, he is really shaken up. I planted myself in the chair next to his. As I looked up, I saw the whole cafeteria staring at the both of us with their mouth agape. Clearly in shocked. The look on Mike Newton's was priceless.

"So Edward, you slept with me last night. I can't remember at thing, but I guess it must mean something shouldn't it? I can't possibly know nothing of the guy I lost my virginity to, albeit it's under a very... special circumstance. How about dinner with me tonight? Come pick me up at 7?" I said and I waited for his reply. I know it was mean of me to play with him like this, letting him believe his own words when none of it was true. He immediately blanched and I could tell he was at a lost for words. I looked at him kindly, encouraging him, coaxing him to reply. "Okay. 7." he replied, and I could see his hands trembling. I smirked to myself as I stood up. Before I left, I looked back and say "I'm looking forward to tonight Edward Cullen." He stills and his eyes widened considerably. He gulp down his saliva and he looked extremely scared.

He should be. After the asinine act he pulled off. Oh Edward Cullen, you're in for the ride of your life. You better hold on tight, because I don't think you can make it out alive.

EPOV

I ransacked my wardrobe for a decent outfit. I have always been a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy, and now I am having difficult finding an outfit worthy of Bella Swan. Finally, I pieced together a slim fit white curved collared shirt with black dress pants. I also threw on a skinny black tie and polished my dress shoes. I tried desperately to tame my hair but it was useless. They really had a life of their own. I looked into the mirror and was secretly proud of myself.

At 645, I went down to the garage to fetch my Audi R8. I never ever drive to school, because I don't like the glares and stares that it'll attract. I just want to be a wallflower. Yes, a wallflower. That's what I want. On my way, I bumped into Emmett.

"Hey baby bro, you're looking mighty fine. Going out on a date? Oh and I have no idea what struck you this morning but you can't say crap like that. I already told the guys that you are just blabbing nonsense, so you should be fine. Stay out of trouble." he said as he gave me a pat on the back. I gave a non-committal snort. No one believes me. Not even Emmett. Guess I'm damn big a loser. "Fucking Jazz and his crack." I heard Emmett murmur to himself as I walked off to the garage. What was that? What did Jazz do this time to piss Emmett off?

By 7 sharp, I was in front of Bella's place. I took a few deep breaths and counted to 10, hoping it would calm me down. But it didn't, I was still scared and nervous. I mustered all my courage and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Charlie Swan opened the door. Can this get any worse...

"Hey Edward, what are you doing here? And dressed like this?" he asked as he took in my appearance. Did I overdress and make a fool out of myself? "Dad, he is bringing me out for dinner." I looked and saw her descending from the stairs. She was dressed... Normally. She was wearing a Ramones t-shirt and black skinny jeans with a pair of vans. I have officially made a fool out of myself. I was expecting her to dress up like those typical cheerleaders whenever they went out. Camisoles with mini skirts with sky high heels to show off their assets. I needed a moment to myself, I needed to mentally slap myself for making a fool out of myself... again. "I'll wait for you at the car." She gave me a nod and I walked away.

"Dad, your dinner is in the fridge. I made you some tofu burger and salad. You need to cut back on the steak and fries alright? Don't wait up for me." I heard her say as I was walking to my car. Tofu and salad? Definitely anorexic or bulimic. But I was surprised that she sounded so motherly, as if she was taking care of Charlie.

When she reached the car, I saw her eyes widened as she stared at my R8. Yea, my baby R8 is indeed a beauty. Being the gentlemen that Esme brought me up as, I opened the car door for her and I saw her cheeks flush as she stepped into the car. The pink looks nice on her cheek, it made her look very demure and innocent. But looks can be deceiving because I know she is anything but demure and innocent. However, I have to atone for my sins so I have to do this right.

I hurried over to the other side of the car and hopped in. "So, where do you want to go for dinner?" I asked, as I stared straight ahead at the road. I know it was impolite of me to engage someone in conversation and not look at them but I was just too shy and afraid. "Surprise me." she said and I could feel her gaze on me.

What could she want? A fancy dinner at the famed Italian restaurant - La Bella Italia in Port Angeles? I think so. After all, I know all the cheerleaders always go there with the jocks. At least that is where Emmett always bring Rosalie.

I drove off in silence, but the silence was so uncomfortable. I turned on the music player and the car was immediately surrounded by the lovely melody of Debussy. I relaxed and felt better. "Do you have any other music?" Bella said. Oh, so someone is not a Classical fan. I'm not surprised. "Do you want Katy Perry, Taylor Swift or Nicki Minaj?" I asked. All the girls in Forks High are crazy over these three female artistes, but in my opinion, they're all crap. As I said that, she burst into hysterical fits of laughter. "Oh no please, don't. None of that crap. Do you have any rock or indie and alternative music?" she said. Once again, I was surprised. I thought she would be into the pop genre.

I took out my The Black Keys CD and show it to her. She nodded in delight. So, she love The Black Keys too. They are one of my favourite bands.

As we drove into Port Angeles, we settled into a comfortable silence this time round as we indulged in The Black Keys. Perhaps, tonight might be okay.

* * *

A.N

In case anyone is lost or confused, Edward doesn't like Bella. In fact, he kind of dislikes her and as we can see, he stereotyped her with all the typical female cheerleaders. He thinks she is just like a bimbo. But despite what he thinks, he still wants to atone for his 'sins' by being nice to Bella.

And in this story, I'm trying to make Bella more like Kristen. Not weepy and frail Bella but more of strong headed and independent Kristen.


End file.
